Bella Barbossa - Pirate Blood
by Blackstar2002
Summary: First Pirate but with Isabella Madeline Barbossa, Hector Barbossa's daughter. How will she change the story?


**Bella Barbossa **Bella Barbossa= Avril Lavigne

**Pirate Blood**

Hello I'm Isabella Madeline Barbossa also known as Bella Barbossa, the most beautiful and feared female pirate ever. People also know me as the beautiful daughter of Hector and Ramona Barbossa. I look just like my mother, waist length ash blonde hair, bright sea blue eyes, light tanned skin and a body that makes every woman jealous.

Now you know who I am I can tell you my story. It all started when my father met my mother, a Spanish waitress, at a tavern in Tortuga. They fell in love but after a week my father had to leave. He promised to come back and marry her and he did. A year later they had me, their one and only child. Father stayed with us for 2 years before going pirating again.

When I was 6 years old mother died leaving me to wait for father to return. A month later father come back. He was so upset when he found me alone and mama gone. Father took me with him and taught me how to be the one best pirate's there is.

10 years later, when I was 16, we joined the Black Pearl. There I met Captain Jack Sparrow, who was 20 at the time. Jack taught me how to become an even better pirate. After a while we became lovers. Everything was great, I had an amazing lover, a great father and the crew had become my family.

But 2 years after joining the Pearl, Jack and I were marooned on a deserted island by my own father and crew. Luckily for us we were rescued and taken to Tortuga. Once we reached Jack and I went our separate ways. He went to find and kill Barbossa while I stayed in Tortuga with my good friends Joshamee Gibbs and Anamaria. I stayed with them for 3 years until I decided I didn't want to be a pirate any more. So I moved to Port Royal and became Madeline Smith the blacksmith.

* * *

><p>"Maddie are you coming with me?" Will asked.<p>

My best friend like brother is William Turner, son of Bill Turner. I've looked after Will since he was about 14. He looks just like his father. The only bad thing is I have have to cover my BB tattoo and pirate brand because Will hate pirates. So I can't tell him about my past or his father.

"I'm coming but I need help tying this bloody dress" I told him.

He come up behind me and tied my dress up a little too tight.

"Will its a little too tight" I gasped.

"Come on lets go" Will said, ignoring what I just said.

* * *

><p>I stayed silent and followed him to Governor Swann's house.<p>

"The Governor will be with you shortly" one of Gov. Swann's servants told us.

A few minutes later we heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Ah William Turner, Madeline Smith. How are you both this fine day?" Gov. Swann asked us.

"Hello Governor Swann. We are well thank you..." I started.

"I have your order" Will interrupted me.

They then started talking about the sword, Captain Norrington and Elizabeth. I just daydreamed about how I used to be a pirate and how much I missed it. But I couldn't go back. I couldn't leave Will.

"...Please pass my thanks to you master" Gov. Swann said, catching my attention.

Will hated it when Mr Brown got the credit for our work. Though I didn't really care. Will did a lot. Mr Brown was the owner of the Blacksmith's and a drunk. He was never at the Smithy unless he was passed out drunk.

I started rubbing Will's back with my hand. I used to do it to him when he was younger to calm him down when he was angry or upset.

"We will. A craftsman always likes to know this work is appreciated" I said sweetly.

Just then Elizabeth came running down the stairs.

"Maddie! Will! I had a dream about you last night" Elizabeth said like it was nothing.

"About me?" Will asked shocked.

Will is too stupid to see that Elizabeth loves him as much as he loves her. But then again no none can see that they love each other apart from me. People are so stupid, I thought.

"Yes about the day we met. Don't you remember?" Elizabeth asked a little hurt.

"How can I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, How many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth. Maddie can do it why can't you?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

"At least once more as always, Miss Swann"

"At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Elizabeth we must be going now" Gov. Swann interrupted.

"Of course. Goodbye Maddie. Goodbye Mr Turner" Elizabeth said the last bit rudely.

"Goodbye Lizzie. Goodbye Gov." I smiled.

"Goodbye Elizabeth" Will whispered softly.

We walked out of the house and down the path.

"'At least once more, Miss Swann'. 'Goodbye Elizabeth'. Really William Turner? What were you thinking?" I teased him.

"Madeline I need to deliver a few more things are you coming or going back to the Smithy?" Will asked, ignoring what I said once again.

"Back to the Smithy" I sighed, walking off.

I walked back to the Smithy to find Mr Brown passed out in his chair. I went into my room and changed into my brown breeches, black boots, white shirt and black hat. Once I had changed I started on Mr Andrews sword.

About an hour later the door opened.

"Ah Will. I just started on Mr Andrew's sword..." I started, but stopped when I felt a dagger at my throat.

"Shh luv. I'm not this Will lad ya were thinking. I won't hurt ya. I just need to get out of these shackles and I'll be on my way. Sit that pretty ass down and watch me" The man said, slapping my ass.

_**Wait...I know that voice...No it couldn't be...He wasn't that stupid enough to come to Port Royal. Then again this him, I thought.**_

I turned around and saw it was indeed Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack?" I whispered in shock.

"Captain Jack luv" he smirked.

"So you don't remember me then Jackie?" I asked, taking my hat off.

"Belle? Is that really you?" he asked just as shocked as I was.

"Yeah its me. What are you doing here then?"

"Just passing through. Going to commandeer a ship then go after ya father and get my Pearl back. What are YOU doing here? Last I heard you were drunk in Tortuga. And who's Will?" he asked jealous.

"He's not my father remember that mate. And I live here with Will" I smirked.

Before he could say anything else the door opened and Jack pulled me into the darkness with him.

"Maddie? Where has she gone?" Will asked confused.

He walked in and looked at everything. He then started talking to objects like some crazy man. He spotted Jack's hat and went to touch it but Jack put this sword on Will's hand.

"Don't touch my hat, boy" Jack warned.

"Your the pirate...the one that threatened Miss Swann" Will said with hatred.

I stepped out of the shadows.

"Maddie! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Will asked worried.

"No and I can look after myself you know" I smirked.

"You sure can" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Stay away from her" Will shouted.

"Make me boy" Jack laughed.

He then pulled me closer to him and kissed me with hunger and passion. I kissed him back but Will had to interrupted us by pointing his sword at Jack.

"I said stay away from her" Will demanded.

"Were get back to this later luv" Jack promised winking at me.

"Do you think its wise crossing blades with a pirate?" he asked Will.

They then started fighting. I had to admit they were a good match. In the end Jack 'cheated' by kicking sand in Wills eyes then pulling his pistol.

"That's not fair. You cheated" Will shouted like a child.

"He's a pirate what do you expect" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Right. Now move" Jack instructed cocking his pistol.

"I can't just let you leave" Will said calmly.

I started to panic because I knew Jack would shoot. I ran over to Mr Brown and took his empty bottle of rum. I then smashed it over Jack's head knocking him out.

"Sorry Jackie" I whispered in his ear.

Just then Royal Navy burst in.

"Good job Miss Smith. I hope this is the day everyone will remember as the day Jack Sparrow almost escaped" James Norrington said mocking Jack.

* * *

><p>Will and I had just eaten dinner when we felt like something dangerous was going to happen.<p>

"Maddie its getting windy. Could you shut the windows please?" Will asked.

"Okay" I smiled.

Once I had shut all the windows I heard familiar cannon's being fired.

"The Pearl" I whispered.

"What?" Will asked.

"Were under attack and its the Black Pearl" I explained.

Will stayed silent.

"Will come on. We need to help fight them off. Promise me you won't get killed" I begged, grabbing our swords.

"I'll try as long as you do" Will said, grabbing my arm.

"I will. Good luck Willy" I wished him, kissing his cheek.

"Good luck Maddie" he said, kissing my forehead.

We both then ran out into the street and started fighting the pirates, I used to think of as family. Lucky for me nobody recognised me.

After killing five of them I realised that they weren't dying.

_**It must be the Curse of Cortès, I thought.**_

I knew I had to get away from them before someone recognised and forced me back to Barbossa. So I ran to the only safe place I could think of the prison with Jack.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow! Where are you?" I called.

"Belle that you?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry were you expecting someone else? Maybe the likes of Norrington" I smirked.

"Of course not. I just thought you'd be out fighting" he said.

"I would but its Barbossa and his crew. So I thought I'd come see my good ol' friend" I explained.

"Oh so I'm your friend am I. Last I remember we were lovers" Jack said, raising his eyebrow.

"But Jack you left me to live in Tortuga while you went off after bloody Barbossa" I spat.

"I didn't leave behind. You stayed behind, Savy? Now look at you got a new lover forgotten about the sexy Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Will's not my lover. He's more like a younger brother. I've looked after him since he was 13 years old and he's in love with Elizabeth Swann" I told him.

"Ah I've met her. Pretty little lass but nothing compared to my beautiful Belle" he smirked.

"Do you think everything's going to go back the way it was. What eight years ago? Jack you need to living in the past" I told him.

"Isabella darlin' you know you can't resist me charm. I will get you back luv" he promised.

"Whatever I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Night Jackie" I said, curing up next to Jack's prison.

"Night luv" Jack whispered.

* * *

><p>I woke up hearing voices. Once I woke up properly I realised that the voices were Jack and Will.<p>

What's Will doing here. He hates pirates and Jack for the matter, I thought.

"What's your name boy?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner" Will answered.

"That would be short for William? Good strong name no dealt named after your father?"

"Yes"

"Well William I've changed me mind. You get me out of here and I'll help you save your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked, sticking his hand through the bars.

"Agreed" Will said, shaking his hand.

"Now get me out" Jack cheered, standing up.

Will then grabbed a bench and pushed the prison door up so it opened.

"Hurry someone would have heard that" Will told Jack.

"Not without my lass and effects" Jack smirked.

He put his pistol and sword on his belt then came over to me and picked me up.

"Jackie put me down now" I demanded.

"No. I'm loving the view of your ass" he said, kissing my ass.

"Maddie! What are you doing here? Jack put her down" Will told Jack, turning around to look at us.

That made Jack put me down.

"We're going to steal that ship?" Will asked shocked.

"No...Were going to commandeer that ship..." Jack corrected him.

Jack turned to look at Will.

"This girl...How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack questioned.

"I'd die for her" Will said, a little too quickly.

"Good no worries. But what about you Maddie?" Jack asked, saying my name sarcastically.

"I'm just here to make sure young William doesn't get himself killed and also for the adventure" I smiled.

"And romance love. A good adventure always has romance" Jack whispered.

"Yeah Will and Elizabeth can have the romance" I laughed.

He just glared at me before telling us to go over to the small boat. We used the boat to go underwater making our way over to the ship we were commandeering.

"This is either madness or brilliance" Will commented.

"Its madness" I told him.

"Its remarkable how often those two traits coincide" Jack replied ignoring me.

I think everyone's ignoring me at the moment, I though annoyed.

I heard a loud crunch making me fall into Jack, who was behind me. Jack didn't move but he gave a grunt. I moaned feeling his hardness pressing against my ass.

"Steady luv. Will's behind us. We can finish this later in me cabin" Jack whispered seductively.

I just got out of his grip and carried on walking.

"Everyone stay calm were taking over the ship" Jack shouted, pointing his pistol at everyone.

"Aye avast!" Will shouted.

"How old are you, Will? Five?" I asked him.

He just glared.

All the men on the ship laughed but Jack gave them a look shutting them up.

"This ship can not be crewed by two men and a WOMAN" Gillette laughed.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this here woman is Bella Barbossa, savy?" Jack grinned, cocking his pistol at his head.

After little fuss we got them into small boats.

"Here they come" I said, seeing James coming.

Not long after that the Interceptor came up beside us. We all swung over as Norrington yelled out orders.

"Search every cabin. Every hold. Make sure they are found" he yelled.

Will cut all their ropes while Jack and I stood at the helm.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We were having a hard time by ourselves" Jack shouted.

I winked and blow James a kiss, mouthing my thank you.

I looked down to see an angry and upset Will.

"Will! I'm sorry! Let me explain! Its not what you think! I promise" I shouted.

"Don't bother. Your happy living your old life again. Just go kiss Jack" he spat.

I ran into the Captain's cabin to get away from everyone.

A while later the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Luv don't listen to the whelp...well the last part you can" Jack teased.

"I'm not in the mood. I love that boy so much. I raised him since he was 13 years old. I knew his father. His father was like an Uncle to me. I love him so much it hurts lying to him but I didn't want him to hate me. And now he does" I explained angry.

"Belle darlin', he just needs time to get used to the real you. Your the most beautiful, caring, amazing woman and most amazing female pirate after me of course...Now love why don't we continue with what you started in the boat?" Jack asked, climbing on top of me on the bed.

"No...I can't do this again" I pleaded, as he kissed my neck.

I flipped us over so I was in control.

"Oh so you want to take control. Who am I to stop you love" he smirked.

"Jack this is over. Us and me being a pirate. You left me and I left pirating" I told him like I was talking to child.

"Ya know you ARE going to want to be a pirate again I can tell you MISS IT and darlin' its in your BLOOD. From what I've heard of your mother she was a pirate herself" Jack smirked.

"I don't miss it Jackie...and my blood doesn't mean anything. You and I have both seen young William" I smiled knowing I had won.

"Well darlin' when you finally admit that you miss pirating let me know because I'm always here" he whispered seductively, kissing me deeply.

He then flipped us, got up and walked out.

_**Why do men confuse me so much?, I asked myself.**_

* * *

><p>We had just arrived in Tortuga and Will still wasn't talking to me.<p>

"Jackie can I please go and buy some new clothes? I don't want to keep wearing these they don't do Bella Barbossa justice" I said sweetly.

"Sure love but after we need to go see a friend of mine" Jack said.

Jack walked us to a small shop.

"You boys stay out here. Jack give me the money" I said, holding my hand out.

He gave me the money and I went into the shop.

"Hello Miss. Can I help you?" a kind looking asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a sexy pirate outfit" I smiled.

"I think I have just that mm try this on" she said, handing me some clothes.

I went into a small changing room and changed into the tight black breachers, brown heeled boots, white shirt and a corset that pushed up my breast. I also had two sea blue sashs one around my waist and the other on my head.

I walked out, thanked the woman and paid. Then walked out to join the boys.

"Belle you look stunning" Jack smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Now" Jack nodded at me.

We the threw a bucket of water over a man who was sleeping with the pigs.

"Curse ya for breathing ya slack jawed idiot" the man yelled.

"Gibbs? Joshamee Gibbs is that you?" I asked.

"Bella? Bella Barbossa! What are you doing here lass? Last time in saw you, you were going to Port Royal" Gibbs said, just as shocked as I was.

"I know but I've been dragged into an adventure. I missed ya Gibbs" I smiled, hugging him.

"Me too lass" he said, hugging me back.

Jack cleared his throat making Gibbs look at him.

"Mothers love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 's bad luck" Gibbs smiled.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while the man who was sleeping listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking savy?" Jack explained.

It took Gibbs a minute to understand.

"Aye that'll about do it" he agreed.

Will then threw his bucket of water at Gibbs, making me laugh.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted.

"That was for the smell" Will said, calmly.

Gibbs and Jack looked at each other before nodding.

"Keep a sharp eye" Jack told Will and I.

He and Gibbs went to go talk at a table.

"Maddie...or should I call you Bella?" Will asked.

"You can call me whatever you want I don't mind"

"Maddie I'm sorry I freaked out about you being a pirate. It's just hard to think that I've been living with a pirate. Can we be friends again?" he asked smiling.

"Family. We've always been family nothing will change that" I promised, hugging him.

"I'll get us some rum" I said, walking off.

When I came back to Will at fat red headed whore was groping Will, making him uncomfortable. I dropped the rums and ran over to him. I pushed the whore out of the way and kissed Will. He locked his arms around my waist pulling me closer as he kissed me back.

_**I had to admit Will was one hell of a kiss, I thought.**_

We broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat.

"If you two are done kissing we need to get our rooms" Jack spat pissed off.

Jack get two rooms. I went to go to share a room with Will but Jack dragged me to his room with him.

"Why can't I have my own room or share with Will?" I asked Jack.

"Because I'm not going to be let some drunken man have his way with you. And I can't trust you and him together now can I? Your mine, Belle. Do you not remember that day because I can't forget it?" He asked me, pushing me against the wall.

"Of course but you've slept with other woman. I've never even kissed another man other then you and now Will" I said truthfully.

"How do you know I've sleep with other woman?"

"You were in Tortuga once and I saw you go in a room with a whore. AND YOUR ANGRY AT ME FOR KISSING WILL! WE'RE FUCKING MARRIED AND YOU SLEPT WITH A WHORE!" I screamed at him.

I then got out of his grip and ran out of our room, the tavern and to the Interceptor.

"Bella are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"No I'm not. My husband's getting angry at me for kissing another man when he slept with another woman" I told him, crying.

"Come on lass. Explain it all to me and stop crying. I hate seeing you cry" Gibbs said, as we sat on on the stairs.

"Well it all started when I was six years old and mother died so Barbossa took me in and taught me to be a pirate. Ten years later we joined the Black Pearl and Jack and I become lovers. Two years later we get married and he promised to never cheat on me. Later that year we were marooned. When we were rescued we went our separate ways. Once when you, Ana and I were in the Faithful Bride I saw Jack go into a room with a whore. Now that I've kissed Will, Jack's angry with me. I don't think he understands how upset I was that day. The thing that makes this all worse is that I've never stopped loving him. Gibbs what do I do?" I begged.

"Bella ya know your like a daughter to me and I love you like you were me own. I think ya and Jack need to talk about everything, about how you feel. If you want I can be there to make sure no one gets killed. Okay but now you need to get some sleep" Gibbs smiled, kissing my head.

"Thank you Gibbs and I wish you were my father you'd be a better one then Barbossa" I told him, walking to the captain's cabin.

* * *

><p>After waking up I made my way to meet Gibbs, Will and Jack.<p>

I spotted them with what looked like our new crew.

"Ah so this is our crew" I interrupted, coming up behind Jack and Will.

"Aye" Jack answered, looking at me with hurt and love in his eyes.

He continued talking to a cute parrot.

"Hello I'm going to call you Lindo because your cute and that means cute in Spanish" I told Lindo, stroking his head.

I turned to see Jack, Will and Gibbs all grinning at me.

"What the fuck are you all grinning at?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing darlin'" Jack grinned.

We carried on down the line until we got to a familiar face.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, hugging me.

"Ana?" I asked.

She nodded taking off her hat.

"Anamaria" Jack smiled worried.

Ana slapped him around the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either" Will said smug.

"No that one I did deserve" Jack said, rubbing his cheek.

"You stole my boat" Ana shouted.

"Actually..." Jack started.

I cut Jack off by punching him in the face.

_**That's what you get for messing with me and Ana, I thought.**_

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission...but with every intention of giving it back to you" Jack finished, glaring at me.

"But you didn't" Ana yelled.

"You'll get another one" Jack grinned.

"I will" Ana said, pointing at him.

"A better one" Will winked at me.

"A better one" Jack repeated.

"That one" I said, pointing at the Interceptor.

"What one? That one? Aye that one. What say you?" Jack asked angry.

"Aye!" the crew cheered, walking off.

"No, no, no, no, Cap'n its frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard" Gibbs told Jack.

"So I'm back luck am I?" I asked innocently.

"Of course not Belle. Mr Gibbs it'd be worse not to have 'em" Jack told him, making a face.

I grabbed Ana's arm and we walked onto the Interceptor.

"Come on Ana let's have a drink" I smirked.

* * *

><p>I woke up and felt someone next to me.<p>

"Hey get out of my bed you prick. I'm a married woman" I shouted, kicking the person out of my bed.

"Yeah and I'm a married man" I heard Jack say.

He climbed back into bed.

"Jack how did I get here?"

"Well you and Anamaria get really drunk I found you and brought you to bed. Why did you run away from me in Tortuga? And why did you get so drunk?" Jack asked worried.

"Because you cheated on me, Jack. You promised me you wouldn't. How do you think I that made me feel? And then you get angry me for kissing Will. How would you feel if I went and slept with him right now?"

"Belle I'm truly sorry. Can we start again? But when I slept with that woman I never thought I would see you again. I'm sorry"

"Never cheat again. Your mine as I'm yours. I love you, Jackie" I said, kissing his neck.

"I won't as long as you don't, love. I love you, Belle Sparrow" he smiled, kissing me.

"Come on Belle. We gotta get dressed so we can kill your bloody Barbossa" he grinned.

"I'm dressed. Can I use your kohl please, Jackie?" I asked sweetly.

"Here, love" he smiled, handed it to me.

"Let's go that bastard" I laughed, after putting a layer of kohl on.

We walked out on deck to hear Gibbs telling Will the story of Jack and I being marooning.

"What did they use for rope?" Will asked, being cleaver.

"Human hair..." I winked at Jack

"...From my back" Jack grinned.

Will looked at me as if to ask if it was true. I nodded making him look ill.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack yelled.

"Young Mr Turner, Belle and I are to go ashore" Jack announced.

"Captain what if the worse should happen?" Gibbs wondered, looking at Jack an I worried.

"Keep to the code"

"Aye the code" Gibbs agreed, still looking a little worried.

"Don't worry Gibbs this is Captain Jack Sparrow and Bella Barbossa your worrying about. We can look after ourselves" I reassured him.

He pulled me into a hug an whispered.

"Bella Sparrow"

"Belle come on" Jack called from the boat.

We...well Jack was rowing us through the dark fog to Isla de Muerta.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worse should happen?" Will questioned.

"Pirate code. Any man falls behind is left behind" Jack answered calmly.

"No heroes amongst thieves, ay?" Will joked.

"You know for having such a bleak out look on pirate, you're well on your way to becoming one sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." Jack started.

"And your completely obsessed with treasure" I finished for Jack.

Will and Jack both helped me out of the boat. Then pulled it ashore. We climbed on onto the rocks so we could see what was going on.

"That's not true...I am not obsessed with treasure" Will defended himself.

"No all treasure is sliver and gold mate" Jack said, looking at me before we all look over the rocks.

"Elizabeth" Will and I whispered.

He then tried to climb over the rocks but luckily Jack grabbed him and pulled him down before he could be seen.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment" Jack told him.

"You mean when its the most profitable for you" Will almost shouted angry.

"Will please calm down. I trust Jack" I whispered to him, rubbing his back.

It calmed him down a little bit but he was too worried and angry.

"Do us a favour I know its hard for you but stay here and don't do anything...stupid. Belle come with me" Jack ordered.

We walked off done a tunnel like thing.

"So what's the plan Jackie?" I wondered.

"I'll go bargain with Barbossa while you get Elizabeth" he explained.

"Good plan. Very simple" I complimented him.

I turned around when he didn't come back with some witty remark to see him lying unconscious on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Maddie. You may trust him but I don't" Will said, before off.

"Well of course I trust MY HUSBAND" I shouted after him.

I then turned all my attention to Jack.

"Jack come on, darlin'. Wake up" I said, kissing his lips.

He still didn't move so I get the rum out from my boot. I dropped a drip on his lips.

"Rum!" he cried, bolting upright.

"Here but only a bit" I instructed.

He drunk a gulp before giving it back.

"Jack what the fuck are we going to do? Were stuck here with bloody Barbossa"

"We've gotta try an' escape love" he smiled.

We began walking down a dark tunnel until we were met with Barbossa's crew.

"You're suppose to be dead!" Pintel said, looking at Jack and I shocked.

Jack and I looked at ourselves then each other.

"Are we not?" we asked in unison.

"Bugger...um...parleley, parlelellylelooo, par le nee, partner, par..snip, parsley" Jack muttered.

"Parley?" I offered.

"That's it! Parley! Thanks love" Jack thanked me.

"Damn to the depths whoever came up with parley" Ragetti yelled.

"That would be the French" Jack replied, making me roll my eyes.

Just then Barbossa come and joined us.

"Your supposed to be dead! How did you get off the island?" Barbossa asked Jack angry.

"When you marooned us on that godforsaken spit of land you forget one thing, mate...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack grinned.

"And I'm Bella Barbossa your own flesh and blood" I smirked, he then looked at me for the first time.

"Isabella" Barbossa breathed, opening his arms.

I ran into them thinking I had a good plan.

He hugged me tight so I couldn't get away.

"Well Jack I won't be making that mistake again. Gents you remember Jack Sparrow and my daughter Isabella...shoot him. And it looks like we won't be needing my blood" he laughed.

"The girls blood didn't work did it?" Jack smirked, which stopped Barbossa laughing.

"You know who's blood we need" Barbossa said, glaring down at me and Jack.

"We know who's blood you need" I corrected.

Pintel and Ragetti hold onto me on the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Captain what do you want us to do with Isabella?" Pintel asked.

"Take our darling Isabella to the brig" Barbossa demanded.

* * *

><p>They led me to the brig then locked me in one.<p>

"We're sorry for this and the part we played in the mutiny. We can stay with you till Jack comes if you want" Ragetti offered kindly

"I can't look at you two right now. You both were my best friends and you marooned me and Jack" I yelled at them.

They left without another word.

After a while of being on my own Jack finally came and joined me.

"Did they hurt you?" Jack asked, holding me tight in his arms.

"Mentally yes. Physically no"

"Its okay, Belle. You get me, the whep, Anamaria and this Elizabeth" he smiled.

"I know anyway what happened with Barbossa?"

"Well we had a good deal till he spotted the Interceptor. So were stuck in here while they fight" Jack complain.

Just then the Interceptor fired at us.

"STOP BLOWING HOLE'S IN MY SHIP" Jack yelled.

"Jackie I don't think we're stuck any more" I smirked, on the other side of the brig.

We then ran on deck with our swords out stabbing anything in our path.

"Hold on" Jack told me, grabbing my waist and swinging over to the Interceptor.

"That's not very nice" Jack said, as we landed in front of Elizabeth and on of Barbossa's crew.

Jack then threw the man overboard.

"Lizzie where's Will?" I asked.

"Will" she gasped, before running off.

I ran after her worried about my brother.

"Will" I shouted, seeing him trapped below deck.

"Elizabeth! Maddie?" he questioned.

"Yes its me" I smiled warmly at him.

"It won't budge" Lizzie cried.

Before I could try and help her I was grabbed from behind and carried to the Black Pearl. I was then thrown at Barbossa.

"So much like your Mother" he whispered.

"At least I'm not like you an ugly, old, traitorous bastard" I said smugly.

Barbossa glared at me before turning his attention to Elizabeth.

"Welcome back, Missy. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favour" he sneered, shoving her to the crew who groped her.

"NO!" a voice shouted.

"Will!" Elizabeth and I cried.

He stood on the railing.

"They go free" he yelled, pointing a pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa questioned, grabbing me closer to him and faraway from Jack.

"They go free" he repeated, jumping off the railing.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die" Barbossa smirked, still holding my arm.

"Don't do anything stupid" Jack begged.

Will ignored him and jumped back on the railing pointing the pistol at his chin.

"You can't...but I can" he replied.

"Like that" Jack mumbled.

"No Will..." I yelled, but Barbossa put his hand over my mouth shutting me up.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No, no, he's no none. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch" Jack spoke, stepping in waving his arms around.

"My name is William Turner. My Father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs though my veins" Will announced loudly.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap come back to haunt us" Ragetti pointed out.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker" Will threatened.

"Name your terms Mr Turner" Barbossa said almost sarcastically.

"Elizabeth and Isabella go free"

"Yes we know that one anything else?" Barbossa asked, rolling his eyes.

"The crew are not harmed"

"Agreed" Barbossa smirked.

* * *

><p>Here I am once again in the brig but this time with Will and the crew. Barbossa had just 'dropped' Jack and Elizabeth off on the island Jack and I were on 8 years ago.<p>

"Maddie what was that you said about you and Jack being married?" Will asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I then told him the which the crew listened to as well as Will.

"Wow that's a long story but it explains why you trust him so much" Will laughed.

"William whatever happens I want you to know that I love you like you were my own brother" I smiled.

"And I love you like a big sister. You looked after me when Mr Brown was drunk, calmed me down when I was angry and held me when I cried. You are one of the best thing that's happened to me. You are nothing like your father, Maddie" Will said his emotional speech.

We hugged before Pintel and Ragetti came down to mop up.

Will learned forward to get a better look at them.

"You knew William Turner?" Will questioned.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him... as did Isabelle. Never sat right with Bootstrap what we did to Jack and Isabella, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code, that's why he sent a piece of the treasure off to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed" Pintel explained.

"Stupid blighter" Ragetti interrupted.

"Good man" Gibbs commented.

"One of the best" I corrected.

"But as you can imagine that didn't sit right with the Captain" Pintel continued, ignoring us.

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did" Ragetti interrupted once again excited.

"I'm telling the story" Pintel growled at him before continuing.

"So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps"

"Bootstraps' bootstraps" Ragetti repeated laughing.

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner. He was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker. Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse" he smirked.

"That's what you call ironic" Ragetti shrugged laughing.

Suddenly Barbossa came down.

"Bring 'em" Barbossa demanded.

* * *

><p>Will and I were dragged to Isla de Muerta. Barbossa was holding me over the chest ready to spill my blood.<p>

"Began by blood..." Barbossa started.

"Jack!" Will cried.

"It's not possible" Barbossa muttered.

"Not probable" Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked worried.

"She's safe just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised and you get to die for her just like you promised...so we're all men of our word really...except Elizabeth who is in fact a woman" Jack smirked.

"Shut up. Your after 'im" Barbossa spat.

He then brought the knife up to my wrist.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate" Jack said wisely.

"No, I really do" Barbossa said it as if Jack was stupid.

"Your funeral" Jack shrugged.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore" he grinned.

"Waiting for you" he added.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannies your Aunt an there you are with two ships. The making of your fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as the flagship, who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, Belle as first mate, I'll sail under your colours. I'll give you ten percent of me pluder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, savy?"

"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp or the lass?" Barbossa asked.

"By all means kill the whelp but not the lass I need her. Just wait until the opportune moment for instance..."

He then walked over to the chest and grabbed some of the medallions.

"After you killed Norrington's men...Every".

Drop

"Last".

Drop

"One".

And then he hide one.

"You've been planning this since you learned my name" Will yelled, playing the part.

"Yeah pretty much" Jack shrugged.

Barbossa then let go of me and walked over to Jack.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder" Barbossa began negotiating.

"Fifteen"

"Forty"

"Twenty-Five and I'll buy you a big hat. A really big one...Commodore" Jack added.

"We have an accord" Barbossa grinned, shaking Jack's hand.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack yelled excitedly.

"Apologies. You give the orders" Jack apologised, catching Barbossa's glare.

"Gents take a walk" Barbossa ordered.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked confused.

Barbossa just gave him a strange look.

The crew left leaving just me, Jack, Will, Barbossa and five of his crew. Two of which were standing next to Will. The other three were standing with Barbossa watching Jack. I was just stood by the chest on my own.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Jack examining the treasure.

"I must admit Jack. I thought I had ya figured. It turns out you're a hard man to predict" Barbossa said, breaking the silence.

"Me? I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest...honestly. Its the honest ones you want to watch out for because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid" Jack grinned.

He then took one of Barbossa's crews sword and threw it to Will, who cut himself free from his binding. He then attacked the crew.

"You can't beat me, Jack" Barbossa bellowed.

I kicked one of the crew in the face, kicking his head off while cutting another in half.

"That should give us a bit of time" I smiled at Will.

But Will wasn't looking at me he was too busy blowing up three pirates with Elizabeth.

_**Wait...when did Elizabeth get here?, I wondered.**_

I saw Jack cut his hand and throw the coin at Will so I did the same with the medallion Barbossa had given me.

I was about to move over to Jack when Barbossa pointed to move over to Jack when Barbossa pointed his pistol at me.

"Go on 'Daddy'. Shoot me, your only daughter" I spat, saying Daddy sarcastically.

Before he could do or say anything Jack shot him.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot" Barbossa laughed.

"He didn't waste it" Will shouted, dropping the three medallions into the chest.

"Isabella I'm so sorry. I would of never shot you...I love you" Barbossa gasped, before falling down dead.

_**Now I have no family left, I thought.**_

"Come on love. Let's go find some treasure" Jack smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Jack and I both had a crown, lots of rings and necklaces on.

"Jack I'm on my own now. I have no family left. Barbossa was my father and now he's gone" I cried.

"Isabella darlin' you have me your loving husband, young William, Elizabeth, Gibbs and our crew. Now love stop being upset and smile for me" Jack smiled kissing me.

We then walked over to Will who was now on his own.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment that was it" Jack told Will, coming up beside him.

"Now if you'll be so kind, I'd much obliged you'd drop me and my Belle off at my ship" Jack said louder.

"Jack...Mr Gibbs and the crew...they sailed away on the Black Pearl" Elizabeth said sadly.

"I can't believe Ana and Gibbs left me..I mean us here. Them fuckin' selfish bastard" I muttered to myself.

"I'm sorry, Jack" Elizabeth murmured softly.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more then that" Jack replied.

But I knew he was angry and saddened by what they had done as much as I was.

* * *

><p>Today was the day of Jack's hanging. Elizabeth had saved me from the gallows. Luckily for me Gov. Swann liked me. But she couldn't save Jack.<p>

So here I am, wearing a tight corset and a sea blue dress similar to Elizabeth's, waiting for my love, my husband to be hanged.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..."

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow" I muttered.

They then went on to list the things he had done, some of which I had done too and others I hadn't.

"...May God have mercy on your soul"

I ran off to the fort not being able to see my husband's death.

"Well I'm feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically...I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that...Elizabeth, it would never worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry, I already have my beautiful Belle...Will...nice hate" I heard Jack say.

"So your going to leave without me again, Jackie?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Of course not. Come on love. Let's go" Jack said, holding his hand out for me.

I ran over to him and we jumped off of the fort wall.

We then swam to the Black Pearl.

Jack and I were finally back at the helm of the Black Pearl were we belonged. I was inbetween him and the wheel.

"Where to now, Captain?" I asked, kissing his ear.

"Wherever we desire" he replied, kissing me.

"Drink up me 'arties, yo ho" I sang.

"And really bad eggs" Jack added, shutting his compass.


End file.
